first love
by xxxsilviker-chanxxxx
Summary: Sasu-gay returns Sakura hatest him more then ever, but he wants to claim her for selfish needs but the Itachi show's up and let's him know who Sakura belongs to , sasuke bashing Itasaku story


* * *

NOTE:This is an anti Sasusaku fanficiton this couple makes me sick I hope in the next manga sasu-gay dies honestly, if you ar

**NOTE: This is an anti Sasusaku fanficiton this couple makes me sick I hope in the next manga sasu-gay dies honestly, if you are a sasusaku lover don't read THIS!!**

**This will be a sort of one shot thingy read and review. The characters are kind of occ but hh well .**

* * *

**Sakura pov:**

Four years have past.. since your betrayal, four years since you broke my heart and made fun of me . Since that day I've trained harder and got more powerful, how foolish I was thinking that I could bring you back when you didn't need us. After our last encounter at Orochimaru's lair I understood perfectly your intentions, and the fact that revenge was more important than friendship. From that day I started to hate you and I realized my true purpose. I secretly trained myself to become a professional assassin I already surpassed Tsunade and become a tool but I would only let my powers be used for my village. For the moment. Foolish boy I've meat your brother and he is a strong ninja infarct you are far from being strong Uchiha Sasuke , he made a deal with me that if I would be stronger and heal his eyes I would become an akatsuki member. The rest is perfectly planned and now I know what I want. Im sick of being used by others and I will aim higher in order to touch my goals in life.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Normal pov:_**

"SAKURA-CHHAAAAN!!GUESS WHO IS BACK?!" a loud blond boy screamed .

"Gees Naruto keep it down and it's the third time this week when you rush into my apartment uninvited" Sakura said half pissed off , her plan was being screwed up because of Naruto . But soon they will tremble of fear in front of her power.

"SO what bit deal if emo kid is back ?!You think I give a shit anymore I don't love him Naruto the only reason why I kept In chasing him was because of you!" she said

Naruto's jaw dropped "Fine Sakura-chan I understand an respect your wish , but I guess we have to go all of team 7 is required" he said.

And with that both of them left of to the hokage's office.

In Tsunade's office:

"How should I punish you Uchiha! Hang you, burn you alive, dunk you into a driver…" Tsunade thought pissed of.

"Interesting ideas no wonder you lack imagination old hag" Sasuke said smirking

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?1? ILL FRIKIN KILL YOU !DIE DIE ! Tsunade said almost destroying the tower

Then entered the room Naruto followed by Sakura, when Sasuke saw he noticed how big she grew and developed in a woman.

"Hey teme! It's been a while hasn't it? " Naruto asked

"HN!dobe and weak Sakura " said Sasuke( the arrogant ass)  
Sakura disappeared in a flash and repapered with her katana near his throat " Do you have a death wish or something emo kid im not weak anymore in fact im the strongest kunoichi in the village I've surprised Tsunade" she said in a death tone

Sasuke pov: OMG!?WHAT HN so the weak Sakura is gone she is perfect to begin the resurrection of the uchiha clan, I don't care if she wants or not. She will be mine he thought with a smirk.

**

* * *

**

**Normal pov :**

"Sasuke your punishment will be: You shall stay chunnin and retake the exams, no training, and will be put under observation by anbu's and if try anything funny with my apprentice I shall kill you personally that is all you may leave" she said

"Hey guys you want to go for rame?" Naruto asked

"Um no thanks Naruto im busy " Sakura said leaving

"Hn ! later dobe I've got something to do " Sasugay said and left with that

**_

* * *

_**

**_At Sakura's place:_**

"Itachi-san I know you are there come out" she said "Very well cherry blossom your skills have improved the way I've expected you are welcomed to join the akatsuki! Hn leader-sama has approved and welcomed you!" he said pulling her in his arms.

"We will leave tomorrow my blossom" he purred.

Sakura sighed because she knew when he purred like that he wanted her, lusting for her in a passionate way. Yes he was the man who took her innocence away, who claimed her as his, the man witch she loved with al her heart.

"Sakura where are you? I know you are home so open up" Sasuke demanded.

"Hide Itachi-kun , your dumb brother returned and is planning on ruining my plans like usual" she said

"You don't have to yell dumb ass I heard you the first time" Sakura said pissed of letting the younger uchiha inside. "

Now why are you here? Didn't you hear tsunade well or are you death ? " she asked with venom in her voice

"You are different Sakura ! Hn you are stronger than before" he said

"No Sasuke I grew up and matured unlike others" she said referring to him

"Now state your reason for being here" she said

"

Ohh my you don't love me anymore Sakura? You said you would do anything for me? I need to revive the uchiha clan you are the perfect candidate " he said reaching out for her wrist But she avoided his touch and said " FUCK OFF! NOW BECAUSE I AM A MURDERER I REPREZENT SOMETHING TO YOU? and what happened to your first goal about killing your brother or are to you week ? " she asked

"Never mention my brothers name again and you will love me either you like it or" he said grabbing to strangulate her. And then a kunai hit has hand realizing Sakura.

"Foolish little brother you do not realize that cherry blossom hates you and loves me" with that he came closer to his ear and whispered" She belongs to me, and for trying to take her away I shall kill you" those were his last words and threw Sasuke in a genjutsu

"Common love we are leaving" Itachi whispered picking Sakura up and all of the things she needed.

* * *

A week after Sakura's betrayal everyone considered her dead she became a mass murderer not to mention she was married to Itachi.

* * *

**Sasuke hated her and sweared to kill both him and his cherry blossom. While the village expelled Sakura and wrote her in the bingo book**

* * *

**At the akatsuki hide out:**

"Itachi- kun ! you know the will come for us, and when they do they will kill us" she whispered placing her head on his chest.

"I know cherry blossom but until that day we are as one, and I love you " he whispered kissing her forehead.

"I love you to Itachi-kun,and now I remember everything our childhood the first time when someone saved me, it was you, you were my first crush first kiss and first love" she whispered closing her eyes to go to sleep.


End file.
